onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
The Extrosis Cure
"Biologically their is nothing wrong with Taiidans with extrosis, Technologically is where the problem lies and it is not related to normal degradiation, this was foul play." Micheal Trillion. Micheal Trillion universally renown for his knowledge into the cutting edge of every known science and many others not known well to the universe community at large, began an experiment conducting research in the unusual incurable non-fatal among adults and non-contaigous to other lifeforms disease, known only as Extrosis. These events occured in the year 3477, nearly 10 years following Enki's replacment of Micheal Trillion to being a Taiidan representive. Micheal Trillion is currently a private inventor, researcher, engineer, and scientist. Experiment 1 I began my research by examining the disease in every indiviual i encountered with suffering from diseases effects. Red eyes, satanic voice, loss of heightened vision, ect. I was evidentially able to talk with UGI doctors who were fluent on of the disease. Taking the nessessary precautions i applied for a warrant to be able to examine and study biological samples of Taiidan flesh, blood, urine, semen sweat, tears, and dandruff. My results at first were searching in the realm of biological breakdown possible clauses related flaws in the DNA structure or prolonged exposure to radiation. However, despite all my research into the possible biological breakdown, this was not the cause. Turning to new sources of information i was able to seek out a Taiidan Doctor who had recently contracted the disease due to exposure from one of his patients. His information regarding the disease as orginitating from the naites which existed in the Taiidan body. With this new information i was able to look in to reexamination of the bioloical samples. True to my deductions i was correct, In all bioloical samples even to the tears and sweat, persisted the existence of nanites, most of them were dead, while others were dormant. This would involve my next experiment examination of taiidan nanites for possible causes. Experiment 2 Upon removal of the infected nanites from the biological samples that were clearly dormant, i was allowed through a special warrant the ability to recieve healthy dormant Taiidan nanites. When i put two of them together on a petrie dish i was able to observe the infected one attack and infest the healthy nanite. Examining another healthy nanite i was able to learn and undestand how a Taiidan nanite functioned within a seven day period. On seperate time i also examined an infected one, but before i could open it the thing exploded in my face along with all the other infected nanites that were dormant. How odd i thought the healthy ones were accessible but the infected ones were not. Attaining more dormant samples i was able to temporarily shut one down to be able to examine it. The differenece i discovered between them was signifgant. The Infected nanites unlike the healthy ones had one item extra. Each infected one as like another of its infested brethern. They all had recievers now built into them. Their nano circutry had been rewritten to recieve orders from a signal that traveled outside of normal space making it immpossible to track even with the most advanced taiidan instruments. I myself however was able to have Enki replicate a device that could. The final experiment was now in place, now i would need a healthy Taiidan and Extrosis infected one. Experiment 3 Getting my hands on a Taiidan who wanted to be free of the extrosis was easy, another who was healthy though was a different matter. Especially when i need ten of each. However after getting a an audience with Nigrash i was able to aqquire volunteers provide that Nigrash would observe everything i did. With ten taiidans and ten infected taiidans i was able to proceed with the final test. My theory was that healthy Taiidans would not be recieving any coded frequencies in this other dimension of space to their nanites and that all the of the infected ones though had. The test went better than i expected, all ten normal taiidans had no single traceable, however when i began analyizing the Taiidans with infestation they doubled over and screamed in pain. The minute i turned the scanner away from them the pain stopped. It was all the proof needed to explain the Extrosis was not a disease but a malicious hacking of Taiidan Nanites. Conclusion With forutune favoring us i was able to create a cure for the disease. A modifided naite would be able to self replicate itself throughout the Taiidan body and be able to fix repairs on the Taiidan body tissue and restore them to their pre-infected condition, within a few weeks all nanites in the taiidan body be returned to their prior status. The Taiidan wouldn't be immune to catching it again but he would have a way to get rid it of it. In UGI history as i hear it was a startling breakthrough but at the same time it was a dark forbidding mystery, further results showed all the infected naites reboudning their single off of every infected Taiidan in existence, so finding the culprit was rendered useless. Careful obversation in the future may lead to answers but as of now i have been examining Taiidan past for answers and one thing keeps coming up is that the disease did not begin to show up until the death of a particular Taiidan Emperor. However their are no files regarding to an emperor who ruled in that era yet before this unknown rulers reign and after their were emperors and mild conclusions to a great funeral to somone incredibly close to Nigrash. Perhaps the answer to this mystery lies in the past, but then who is controlling it in the future? Category:Micheal Trillion's Accomplishments Category:Taiidan